one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolento vs Sonya Blade
Rolento vs Sonya Blade is ZombieSlayer23's 11th episode of his 5th Season. It pits Rolento from Street Fighter and Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat. Description Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! Which Military-based brawler from the rivalries of Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat enter the heat of battle in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Sonya Blade was walking with Johnny, engaging in a conversation. Until a few minutes later.... Scorpion attacked. Johnny and Sonya both attacked, making deadly hits on Scorpion. Sonya landed a kick into Scorpion's gut, knocking him backwards. This gave Johnny enough time to flip, land on the ground, punch upwards, landing a deadly blow into Scorpion's neck. Blood squirted in every direction as Scorpion's head flew off his body completely. BOOM! Their was an explosion next to Johnny, and all that remained of him was ashes. Someone had exploded him! Sonya turned around to face Rolento. Rolento: Let's go! Sonya: Don't get too sure... LET'S GO FOR IT! FIGHT! Melee Rolento grabs his staff and instantly chucks it at Sonya. Sonya deflects it with a simple punch; the punch sent the staff hitting a boulder, rebounding off of that and back into the rightful hands of Rolento. Rolento quickly grabbed his chain and wrapped it around Sonya. The chains wrapped around Sonya's feet, and when Rolento pulled, Sonya fell to the ground. Sonya quickly broke free of the chain by shooting her pink energy at the chain. This caused the chain to explode. Sonya quickly got up; she was up on her feet in less then a second. Rolento swung his staff menacingly at Sonya, but the female ducked under the blow and punched Rolento in the face. Rolento rolled backwards, using his Stinger Jump. This damaged Sonya greatly. The female dropped to the ground and lay their motionless for a few moments. It wasn't before long before Rolento rolled a grenade under Sonya and waited for the explosion. But Sonya took advantage of her short-flight and flew away before getting blown up. Sonya landed at least 30 feet away from Rolento. Sonya fired another pink-energy ball at Rolento, but Rolento used Backwards Roll to dodge the blow. Sonya charged at Rolento, swiping her fists dangerously at Rolento. Rolento was nearly hit, but he quickly used Wall Jump to prevent that from happening. Rolento leaped off one of the walls and landed a deadly kick into Sonya's face. Sonya was kicked into the air; this gave Rolento a chance to grab a Grenade. He chucked it at Sonya and waited for the magic to happen. In Sonya's perspective, her eyes were closed from all the pain. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed a Grenade right next to her in mid-air. Sonya: ... BOOM! Rolento chuckled as Sonya's remains flew into the ground and lay their motionless. K.O Rolento quickly called Ibuki and ran off from the scene. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Rolento!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees